Zato-1
Summary Zato-1 (ザトー＝ONE) is a character in the Guilty Gear franchise. By sacrificing his eyesight, he became host to the Forbidden Beast Eddie and gained the ability to fight with his shadow. Following the events of Guilty Gear X, he is slain by Millia Rage, allowing Eddie to take over his body completely. By Guilty Gear XX, Zato has become little more than a moving corpse. In Guilty Gear Xrd -SIGN-, however, Zato has been revived by the Senato, once again partnered with Eddie. Powers and Stats Tier: High 6-A | At least High 6-A, possibly 3-A Name: Zato-1; Eddie (the name of his animated shadow) Origin: Guilty Gear Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Human, Member of the Assassin's Guild Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Type 1, 6 and 7; Is already dead and Eddie can possess a new host to survive), Self-Sustenance (Type 2), Shadow Manipulation (Can create various weapons from his shadows), Shapeshifting (Can shapeshift only when he is covered by Eddie), Flight (Can fly by growing wings), Soul Manipulation (Can kill people by devouring their shadow), Magic as Information Manipulation, Extrasensory Perception (Can sense people using his shadow), Intangibility (Elemental type), Precognition (Can sense opponent's next move by analyzing their movements), Possession (Eddie can possess a new host and manipulate their bodies and souls), Absorption (Eddie can straight up absorb their hosts), Non-Physical Interaction (Able to hit souls), Animated Shadow, Resistance to Perception Manipulation (Due to being blind), Body Puppetry and Soul Manipulation (Resists Eddie trying to control his body and soul) and Empathic Manipulation (He list emotions after he was revived in Xrd) Attack Potency: Multi-Continent level+ (Fought with Millia Rage and Venom, a casual Slayer commented on Zato's strength) | At least Multi-Continent level+, possibly Universe level (Fought against Slayer and managed to block a blow from Bedman) Speed: Relativistic+ | At least Relativistic+, possibly Massively FTL+ (Could somewhat keep up with a very casual Slayer) Lifting Strength: Class P | Class P Striking Strength: Multi-Continent Class+ | At least Multi-Continent Class+, possibly Universal Durability: Multi-Continent level+ | At least Multi-Continent level+, possibly Universe level (Took several hits from a non-serious Slayer, stopped an attack from Bedman with Eddie's help), even after dying Eddie is capable of taking control of Zato's body so this makes him hard to kill. Stamina: Very high Range: Standard melee range, thousands of kilometers with attacks. Standard Equipment: Nothing notable Intelligence: Skilled fighter, Competent leader. Weaknesses: Is blind, but this seemingly doesn't hinder his fighting ability at all. Key: Pre-Xrd | Post-Xrd Gallery File:Gg_cs_zt.png|Zato-1 in the first Guilty Gear. File:Ggxx_cs_ed.png|Eddie in Guilty Gear XX. File:Gg_Accent Core_Eddie.png|Eddie in Guilty Gear XX Λ Core. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Guilty Gear Category:Immortals Category:Shadow Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Flight Users Category:Assassins Category:Fighting Game Characters Category:Darkness Users Category:Information Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Possession Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Drill Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Playable Characters Category:Weapon Creation Users Category:Body Puppetry Users Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 3 Category:Arc System Works